Rencontre de deux mondes
by Marou83
Summary: Lors de l'une de ces expéditions dans le royaume des humain le jeune chat Haruka ainsi que son ami Naruto vont faire la connaissance d'humain pas comme les autres. Pour un résumer plus complet venez lire l'histoire. C'est un petit crossover Naruto/Gets Bakers
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous,

Je poste cette histoire en attendant d'écrire la suite des gardiens de l'armonie, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps cette semaine mais je promets à ceux qui suives ma fiction que je ne l'abandonne pas.

Diclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je me suis un peut inspirer de la fiction le royaume des chats même si l'histoire n'est pas la même.

Résumer : Lors de l'une de ces expéditions dans le royaume des humain le jeune chat Haruka ainsi que son ami Naruto vont faire la connaissance d'humain pas comme les autres. Ils vont bientôt se rendre compte que leur monde ainsi que celui des humain ne sont pas aussi séparer qu'ils semblent le croire. De vieux ennemis vont refaire surface et ils auront besoin de toutes leurs forces pour y faire face. C'est un crossover Naruto/Gets Backers.

_**Introduction :**_

« Haru-sama ! Mais où êtes-vous ? »

Et voilà, maintenant tout le monde allaient se mettre à le chercher alors qu'il n'était même pas sorti du palais. Lui qui pensait sortir en douce pour aller s'amuser un peu tout seul dehors, c'était rater pensait le jeune « homme » en se faufilant entre deux couloirs et évitant de peu un petit groupe d'hommes qui courraient dans la direction opposée.

-C'est vraiment pas mon jour, se dit-il en apercevant dans ce groupe celui responsable de sa « sûr » et pas si efficace que ça, protection.

Il resta un petit moment dans son coin pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne et repris prudemment sa route jusqu'à la sortie du palais sans que personne ne le remarque.

C'est là qu'il entendit très distinctement une voie qui hurlait :

-Comment ça il a disparus ? HARU !

C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait criait fort quand il le voulait son Tachi.

Pendant ce temps dans une des plus belles suites du palais le prince Héritier du royaume des chats Itachi fulminait. C'est à ce moment que son jeune frère Sasuke (accessoirement second prince héritier) avec son fiancé, le jeune Naruto.

-Que se passe-t-il pour t'entendre crier de si bon matin ? demanda le plus jeune des deux frères.

-Je suis désoler si je vous est dérangés petit frère, mais il se trouve qu'Haru a encore trouvé le moyen de s'éclipser seul, ce matin une servante est rentrer pour venir les réveiller et son lit était déjà vide, je veux bien qu'il aille se promener mais pas seul on ne sait jamais quelles bêtises il peut inventé, leur dit Itachi sans cesser de faire des aller et venus.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est ton fiancé que tu dois le surprotéger comme ça Itachi, dit doucement Naruto.

-En fait, on ne peut pas dire que nous soyons vraiment fiancés, cela n'as pas encore était officialiser comme toi et Sasuke, mais cela ne saurait tarder, le seul problème c'est qu'il ne tient pas en place et qu'il est toujours en vadrouille. D'ailleurs il me semble que c'est une des raisons pour lesquels vous vous entendaient aussi bien.

-En effet mais comment compte tu le retrouver, le coupa Sasuke.

-J'ai déjà envoyé des gardes le chercher dans le palais et dans les jardins, ils ne devraient pas tarder à le retrouvés…, je pense.

-Si j'étais toi, j'enverrais aussi des gardes en ville, après tout il est tellement agile, on ne sait jamais.

-Tu as raison, j'y avais déjà pensé figure toi, mais merci du conseil petit frère, dit l'ainé en enlaçant tendrement son frère.

-Veux-tu que nous t'aidions pour les recherches, demanda timidement le jeune blond aux yeux bleu.

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, j'y vais de ce pas, je vous laisse en amoureux.

Sur ceux il partit à la recherche du chef de ses gardes du corps qu'il trouva près de la porte d'entrée principale. Il lui demanda ou en était les recherches et ce dernier lui répondit :

-Nous avons fouillé tout le château sans succès, mes hommes sont en ce moment même en train de ratisser la ville votre altesse, vous devriez allez déjeuner, nous vous informerons du moindre changement de situation.

-Merci Anko, à tout à l'heure alors, lui répondit le prince en se dirigeant vers les jardins couverts ou se tenais déjà son père le roi, sa mère, son jeune frère et son fiancé.

-Alors comme ça Haru est encore sorti en douce et tout seul ?commença Fugaku, une fois que son ainé fut assis.

-Ne t'en fait pas trop mon chéri, le rassura Mikoto, il va bientôt, il va revenir ne t'en fait pas.

-Oui, je sais, je vous remercie mère, mais ça fait la troisième fois ce mois-ci, est il a de plus en plus tendance à sortir de la capitale ses dernier temps, il est de plus en plus imprévisible et je ne peux pas l'empêcher de sortir si je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de ma vie un enfer, je préfère juste qu'il ne sorte pas tout seul.

Sur ces mots que personne ne put contredire, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur (tant bien que mal) quand tout à coup un garde arriva en courant vers Itachi.

Tout en reprenant son souffle il expliqua qu'on avait retrouvé la trace du jeune fugitif.

-Ou ?S'écria le prince ainé.

-Les traces sortes de la ville et se dirigent vers la forêt, de plus plusieurs personnes déclarent avoir vue votre fiancé se dirigé vers le passage du monde des humains.

-QUOI ?

Le prince s'était totalement tétanisé, cependant il se repris bien vite, tandis qu'une aura noire commençait à l'entouré et effrayait le beau blond aux yeux bleu au passage il se retourna vers ses parents qui approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête ce qu'il allait dire.

-Formez moi une équipe immédiatement et allez me chercher cet idiot tout de suite, finit-il par dire se contenant à grande peine.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde, désoler pour l'attente, je n'ai pas eu une semaine facile et le week-end je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise

_**Chapitre I :**_

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Haru sous sa forme féline se dégourdissait les pattes dans un parc du royaume des humains.

C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait apprécier ce moment de solitude et de tranquillité qu'il n'avait qu'il n'avait pas chez lui au royaume des chats. Ici personne ne le connaissait et ne s'inclinait devant lui, ici il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait personne ne lui dirait de quel manière se tenir ou parler, ici il n'était qu'un chat comme les autres.

Un très beau chat d'ailleurs, il était tout blanc avec des reflets argentés sur son poil soyeux, seul le bout de sa queue était noir. Il portait un petit ruban bleu avec une petite clochette dorée accroché autour de son cou. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses incroyables yeux verts éclatants, même les plaines du royaume faisaient pâle figure à côté de cette couleur envoutante et sauvage.

Bon, il reconnaissait que sa journée chez les humains aurait pu mieux se passer.

Tout d'abord il avait failli être écrasé par un vélo, ensuite il avait été coursé par un petit groupe d'enfant humain. Il pensait les avoir semé dans le parc quand soudain il les entendit de nouveau beaucoup plus proche, il se remit à courir mais bientôt il se retrouva coincé dans une ruelle alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. De petites mains commencèrent alors à le tirailler dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur fulgurante ne l'assaille sur toute la longueur de sa patte avant droite et ne lui face poussé un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

Il essayait encore de s'échapper quand il entendit :

-Mais que faites-vous donc ?!

A ces mots les enfants se dispersèrent en riant et en hurlant. Haru soulagé essaya de se relever quand soudainement il se sentit soulever et une voie douce se fit entendre :

-Oh, mon pauvre, tu es blessé, ne t'en fait pas je vais m'occuper de toi.

Ni une ni deux le jeune chat blanc fut emmené par de douces mains rassurantes.

Ban et Ginji arrivèrent au Honky Tonk en retard et trempés comme à leur habitude. Ils entrèrent donc sous l'œil furibond d'une blonde plantureuse, leur contact Hevn.

Elle n'était pas la seule, il y avait aussi Himiko communément appeler Lady Poison, Akabane ou alors Dr Jackal, Shido aussi appeler Beast Master et enfin Kadsuki que l'on nommait le maitre des fils.

-Salut tout le monde, dit joyeusement Ginji en se statufiant quand il rencontrât le regard du docteur.

-Tient, Natsumi n'est pas encore là aujourd'hui demanda Ban en guise de salut.

-Elle est un peu en retard mais elle ne va pas tarder à arriver, répondit le patron du bar sans pour autant lever les yeux de son journal.

-Les garçons, les interpela Hevn, si vous voulaient bien vous asseoir que l'on puisse rattraper le retard que nous avons pris par votre faute, je vais pouvoir vous expliqué la mission que nous confie le client.

A ces mots elle commença à leur décrire ce que leur employeur attendait d'eux et les rôles de chacun dans la mission. Les Get Backers acceptèrent, bien sûr, certains pour l'argent, d'autres pour raison plus personnel, à la fin de l'explication, Hevn partie en leur laissant les documents et un délais d'une semaine pour retrouver et récupérer l'objet en question.

Alors qu'ils discutaient depuis environs cinq bonnes minutes, Natsumi entra dans le bar légèrement trempée avec un petit paquet dans ses bras.

-Bonjours Natsumi, tu es en retard, lui dit son patron en levant enfin les yeux de son journal.

-Désolé patron, répondit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement, j'ai eu un petit contre temps.

Elle s'avança et déposa son paquet sur un siège à côté de Shido. Le paquet se mit alors à s'agiter pour laisser sortir une mignone petite tête blanche.

Il avait dû s'assoupir car quand il reprit contact avec la réalité il était posé sur ce qu'il semblait être une banquette et enroulé dans une douce couverture. Notre petit chat blanc décida donc de sortir de la serviette pour voir où il était. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouvé nez à nez avec un homme immense qui sentait la forêt.

-Un chat ? Dit une voie de l'autre côté de la table.

Le chat en question tourna la tête pour rencontrer un doux regard marron posé sur lui.

-Oui je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle, des enfants s'amusaient à le martyrisé et il semblait blessé, je l'ai donc ramené avec moi, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas patron ? Demanda la jeune serveuse en jetant un regard suppliant au concerné.

-Un chat errant de plus ou de moins de toute façon…, ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

-Comment ça un chat de plus, s'indigna un jeune homme aux cheveux marrons complètement hérissés et avec d'étranges lunettes bleu lui cachant les yeux.

-Tu as parfaitement bien entendu Ban. Le dénommer Ban s'assit sur son siège et ne dit plus rien.

A ce moment la jeune serveuse aux yeux noisette s'adressa à celui qui était assis à côté de Haru :

-Shido-san, je crois qu'il est blessé, vous qui vous y connaissait en animaux je me demandait si vous ne pourriez pas vérifier s'il vous plaît.

-Si tu veux, répondit l'intéressé en se penchant vers la petite boule de poil qui se raidit et essaya tant bien que mal de s'extirper de la serviette le plus vite possible tout en évitant de se faire mal. Cependant de grandes mains le sortirent bientôt de là et le placèrent en douceur sur la table.

-Tous va bien, ne t'en fait pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal, lui dit tout doucement l'homme forêt.

Bien qu'il soit un peu effrayé par la situation Haru décida de faire confiance au jeune homme ne face de lui et de se laisser ausculter.

Shido déposa le petit chat sur la table et tout en lui parlant doucement il commença à tâter sa patte avant droite qui émit un petit gémissement lorsqu'il toucha l'articulation basse de la petite patte griffue.

-Hm, je crois qu'il a une luxation à cet endroit, dit-il en désignant la source du problème, vous n'auriez pas des bandages par hasard, pour ne pas qu'il force trop dessus.

-Je crois que j'ai ça, dit soudainement le Dr Jackal en tendant un petit rouleau au Beast Master.

Sur ce-il entreprit de panser la patte du petit animal en face lui tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Et voilà, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Tu es plutôt doué dresseur de singe, lui dit Ban avec un grand sourire.

-Bon si on en revenait à notre mission, lança Himiko un peu excédé.

-Bonne idée, répondit doucement Kazuki qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivé.

Le petit chat blanc qui n'était pas du même avis se mit à ronronné tout en donnant des coups de tête dans la tasse de Ban.

-Il doit avoir faim, répondit Natsumi en déposant par terre un petit bol plein de lait. Minou minou minou, vient manger, dit-elle en l'appelant.

Celui-ci quand il vit ça, s'assit sur le bord de la table et se mit à regarder Natsumi de toute sa hauteur en semblant lui dire : « Non mais pour qui tu me prends, je ne suis pas un simple chat des rues tout de même ».

Cela eu le don de faire rire tout le monde, finalement le petit piment blanc s'approcha de Natsumi, lui donna un petit coup de langue sur la main et commença à manger.

« Non mais franchement, pour qui ils me prennent tempêta Haru indigné tout en mangeant. Je ne suis pas un petit minous, ni un chat de gouttière que diable ! Il faudrait vraiment apprendre le respect à ces humains ».

Mais il fallait avouer que le lait était très bon.

Après son petit repas il décida qu'il était l'heure de partir, il alla donc à la porte du Bar et poussa un petit miaulement juste assez fort pour se faire entendre tout en grattant légèrement à la porte.

-Tu veux sortir minou ? lui demanda sa sauveuse.

Il miaula une deuxième fois pour approuvé, mais la jeune serveuse ne semblant pas disposer à aller plus vite, il monta sur le bar et poussa la poignée de la porte avec ses pattes afin d'ouvrir la clenche et libérer suffisamment d'espace pour pouvoir passer. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme il eu le temps d'entendre derrière lui.

-Ben ça alors, c'est pas un chat ordinaire !

Il allait rejoindre le par cet se dirigeait vers le portail de son monde lorsqu'il les entendit, Haru s'arrêta donc et les attendit bien sagement. Ce fut Kakachi qui arriva en premier tout en disant :

-Enfin nous vous retrouvons Haruka-sama, son altesse Itachi est fou d'inquiétude à votre sujet, vous n'auriez pas dû partit comme ça. Rentrons maintenant si vous le voulez bien.

-Et si je ne veux pas ? demanda le jeune chat blanc par pur esprit de contradiction.

Nous serons contraint de vous ramener de force, je le crains lui répondit son interlocuteur du tac-o-tac.

-Très bien, allons-y, lâcha finalement Haru au grand soulagement des gardes qui connaissaient la force et la vitesse du fiancé de leur prince, surtout sous cette forme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du château, la première pensée du beau chaton blanc fut : « Je vais encore me faire enguirlander par Tachi en arrivant, mais bon, je l'ai mérité aussi, il va falloir que j'attende un peu avant d'aller dans le monde des humains de nouveau, et si… Si j'y allais avec quelqu'un la prochaine fois ? »

Et sur cette idée qu'il rentra au château, là où l'attendait un prince pas si charmant que ça au vue de son état d'énervement.


End file.
